


A Aposta

by jessiestark



Series: Desafios Sherlolly [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessiestark/pseuds/jessiestark
Summary: Sherlock sai mais cedo do casamento de John Watson, mas não sai sozinho.





	A Aposta

**Author's Note:**

> [8º Desafio Sherlolly]
> 
> Esta fic faz parte de uma série de desafios que fiz em 2014 - "Desafios Sherlolly". São fanfics fofas que abordam o relacionamento de Sherlock e de Molly.

“ _Quem sai de um casamento cedo? Isso é tão... triste”_

As palavras da Sra. Hudson passavam pela cabeça de Sherlock enquanto este caminhava para fora do casamento de John e Mary Watson. Ele estava voltando para casa simplesmente porque não tinha mais motivos para ficar ali, ninguém mais precisava do detetive agora.

Claro, havia sim uma pessoa por quem valia a pena ficar. Mas ela já possuía alguém com quem se preocupar.

-Sherlock! – uma voz chamou ao longe.

O detetive estacou. Essa voz... era exatamente a voz que ele desejava ouvir. Será que teria imaginado? E ainda assim, essa voz trazia a constante lembrança de que ele a havia perdido para outro, e isso era perturbador. Ele continuou parado, sem me mexer, esperando a voz se manifestar novamente.

Ela veio, bem mais perto dessa vez.

\- Sherlock?

\- Está frio aqui fora, Molly. Volte para dentro antes que Tom note sua ausência.

\- Tom não é a pessoa que eu quero que me note, Sherlock.

Sherlock franziu a testa, ainda de costas para ela. O que significava isso? Não, não poderia ser o que ele imaginava. Não, claro que não. Molly Hooper havia desistido dele fazia algum tempo já, algo que o detetive lamentava não ter feito algo a respeito enquanto ainda tinha tempo. Mas a dúvida ainda estava lá. Ele finalmente se virou para encará-la, linda naquele vestido amarelo.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso?

\- Ah, Sherlock... você sabe.- Molly arqueou as sobrancelhas, com sorriso tímido em seu rosto. Mas então, respirando fundo, a castanha encurtou a pequena distância que ainda restava entre os dois, encostando seus lábios ternamente nos do detetive.

Talvez um dos acontecimentos mais raros na vida de Sherlock Holmes tinha acontecido. Ele fora pego de surpresa. Sherlock congelou, os braços duros os lado do corpo. O beijo dela fora como uma choque que percorrera todo o seu corpo. Um estranho calor em contraste com a noite fria ao redor deles.

Ele sabia que tinha que fazer alguma coisa, caso contrário ela logo se afastaria. Não poderia deixar mais de cinco segundos, esse era o tempo máximo que beijos como esses duravam. Não que ele fosse um expert no assunto. Era algo que acontecia em filmes. Filmes românticos. Que talvez ele tenha visto recentemente. Talvez.

Antes que o tempo terminasse, Sherlock deixou que seu sentimento o guiasse. Era uma sensação incomum—afinal, ele sempre desprezara os sentimentos. Fora sua arma contra A Mulher, e era algo que decidira nunca mostrar a ninguém, até mesmo seu irmão. Mas Molly... Ela era diferente. Ela fazia-o se sentir vivo, mais vivo do que jamais sentia em toda a sua vida.

As mãos dele foram para a cintura dela enquanto ele a puxava para mais perto, retribuindo o beijo. A castanha estremecera ao seu toque. Parecia não estar esperando tal atitude.

\- Surpresa? – Sherlock sorriu sarcasticamente ao separar os lábios do dela, mais ainda a manteve colada a seu corpo.

Ela sorriu, mas tratou de entrar no jogo.

\- Você acha? Terá que fazer mais do que isso para me surpreender, Senhor Holmes.

Sherlock riu, a gargalhada rouca e suave que ele sabia que ela adorava.

\- Não duvide de mim, Senhorita Hooper. Posso surpreendê-la de uma forma que jamais imaginaria.

\- Surpreenda-me, Sherlock Holmes.

__________________

Ela abriu os olhos e suspirou logo após perceber onde estava. 221B. Olhando em volta, pode ver rastros do que acontecera na noite passada: as roupas de Sherlock no chão, seu vestido rasgado. Aquele vestido tinha custado caro.. Mas nada se compararia ao que fora a noite passada. Suas mãos percorreram o lençol imaculadamente branco da cama de Sherlock no lugar onde ele deveria estar. Mas não estava.

Será que algo tinha acontecido? Talvez tudo fora um sonho? Não, não poderia ser. Não era, ela podia constatar ao se mexer. Seu corpo estava todo dolorido e as marcas em sua pele eram provas nítidas de que tudo era verdade. Mas então, onde estaria o detetive?

Como que para responder sua pergunta, Sherlock Holmes entrou no quarto, carregando uma bandeja e a depositando na cama.

\- Espero que tenha dormido bem. – Ele respondeu, entregando uma de suas camisas para que ela pudesse vestir.

\- Como um anjo. – Ela respondeu.

O café da manhã que estava na bandeja era bastante simples. Uma xícara de chá, pão e ovos.

\- Eu mesmo que preparei. – Ele mencionou enquanto a patologista experimentava.

Molly olhou-o com um ar de surpresa. Aquilo estava muito bom para ter sido feito por ele. Ele riu e balançou a cabeça, afirmando para a pergunta que ela não havia colocado para fora.

\- Como?

\- Ah, tenho minhas habilidades culinárias.

\- Sherlock, sei quando está mentindo. Sério, como você cozinhou isso?

Ela podia ver que ele estava tentando arranjar uma desculpa convincente. Mas ao não encontrar nenhuma, ele suspirou e enrubesceu.

\- Youtube.

Ela não pode deixar de rir. Sherlock Holmes procurando coisas no Youtube? Aquele homem estava mantendo a promessa de surpreendê-la.

\- O que foi? – Ele perguntou, emburrado.

\- Nada. Só não... consigo imaginar você procurando coisas de culinária na internet. – Ela respondeu, e foi para perto dele. Sherlock reagiu normalmente dessa vez, felizmente. Ele a envolveu, seu perfume inebriando os sentidos da castanha. Tudo ainda parecia um sonho, mas Molly tentava se convencer de que era realidade.

Enquanto ela terminava a refeição, Sherlock se ocupara a enchê-la de beijos, desde o pescoço até os ombros e, depois que ela havia terminado, ele já estava sobre ela novamente, os beijos agora percorrendo a barriga dela.

\- Sherlock.. Será que deveríamos fazer isso agora? A Sra Hudson daqui a pouco vai subir, ela sempre trás chá para você.

\- Como você sabe disso?

\- Ah, eu sei de muita coisa que você não sabe.

\- Você? Você não sabe de nada, inocente.

\- Posso fazer uma lista. Dez fatos sobre o famoso Sherlock Holmes. Quer apostar?

\- Claro. Não posso esperar para vê-la perder.

\- Se você ganhar, ganha uma surpresa. Se perder, terei que puni-lo, Holmes. Mas de qualquer maneira iremos chegar ao mesmo ponto.

Ele riu. Não podia esperar por isso.

\- Apostado.


End file.
